Dreams too sweet
by Angel's Black Heart
Summary: Raph and Leo are together, but Raph seems to have fallen for a certain brainiac. How will Raph cope with what is happening? Rated M for lemon Main: RaphxDon Mentions of LeoxRaph


~before you read, please note that I wrote this from 12-3 AM so if the story is bad that's why _ Please critique the lemon because I have no idea how to right smut and every time I reread my smut I always want to face palm. So help? ENJOY!

I didn't always feel this way towards Don. I didn't always look at his perfect legs and lust for him, I didn't always want to melt when he called me Raphie, and I most certainly did not always think of him when I was dreaming.

Sometimes when I'm pumped with adrenaline from a good work out or a foot clan pounding, I feel like I have enough courage to tell him how I feel. Then I remember why I haven't confessed. I'm with Leo. I used to think he was perfect for me. We look out for each other, we have great fore play, and then that makeup sex after a bad fight? Sexy. As. Fuck.

But then that day... That day that started all of my new emotions happened. The day Donnie-boy gave me that bad ass bike. He told me that he got nervous thinking about me running off when I'm pissed and getting into trouble. The bike was supposed to be an alternative to my rooftop runs. I thought that was pretty cool, gave him a bear hug and told him how great of a bro he was. But that wasn't when my love started. It was when my bike started having problems.

I originally had no experience with engines and my baby was having problems starting. Donnie was always really sweet about helping me out and he wasn't cocky about it unlike my ass hole mate and kid bro. When he would help me fix my bike, he would talk to me about random topics. I never realized until then how much we had in common. We both loved sports (Don for the strategy, me for the game) and mechanics. The nerd's sense of humor was sarcastic and it made me laugh; I had a more innuendo type humor and I was surprised he shot back a few innuendos at me. I didn't realize I actually had a bro that I thought was cool!

All my life I always payed attention to my two more out going brothers and completely ignored Don. He was always just on the sofa reading, only responding when either Splinter would talk, or we stole the book he was reading. I hate to admit it, but I thought that Don was a total loser with nothing cool about him. Master Splinter would constantly force us to interact with him and play with him which annoyed the hell out of me.

But all these years I've been ignoring Donnie like he was a weed, could he have been some bright, blooming flower?

I have to admit I enjoyed his presence a little more, and I would tamper with my bike just to bring it in for Don to check out and for us to chat.

One day I was bringing in my baby for a repair when I saw Don under the battle shell. I kicked his knee to announce my arrival when he came out from under. I think my heart legitimately stopped. He had glistening oil covered all over him. I scanned him over once and realized how curvy he was. He seemed annoyed with me that I interrupted. I told him I would just come back another time, and he didn't disagree. I basically ran out of there. I had such a hard on! Why!? I was scared and desperate so I grabbed Leo from his meditation in the dojo and fucked him on the tatami covered floor.

Leo was pissed off at me about that and told me as punishment I had to sleep in my own room that night. That seemed minor compared to the fact I had gotten hard over a bro other than Leo and felt no pleasure out of my release.

Through out that night, I was wide awake. I eventually gave up sleeping and just wandered around the lair for a while. Then I noticed Don's lab light was on. Seriously the dude's sleep schedule was messed up. I opened the door expecting to see Don typing away, but the poor turtle was fast asleep against his keyboard. I smiled and picked him up to set him on his bed. His warmth made me shiver a little. When I set him down he whined and gripped my hand in defiance of his heat source disappearing. I didn't know what to do. Should I leave? Should I stay? Would Leo get mad that I slept with Don? Would Donnie get embarrassed? Would I get embarrassed?

I finally just said fuck it and got in with him. The way he sighed happily and nuzzled up against me made me realize that I had never felt this happy being with some one. Even more than I had ever felt with Leo.

And that's when I knew that I was in love with Donnie.

Sex nights with Leo never were the same after that. No matter how much I wanted, I couldn't get myself to feel pleasure from him. The only way I could cum was thinking of Leo, except with olive skin and a purple bandana.

I wanted Donnie. I wanted him so bad. It wasn't just lust either. I would give up sex forever if I could be the one to pull Don away from the computers, kiss him good night, then bring coffee to him every morning. I wanted a life with Don.

For five years my torture of longing for Donny stayed silent. Leo and I were fighting bad. Like, picture a bad dog fight, then elevate the ferociousness ten times. Then Leo just completely snapped. He just started screaming and shivering, and I knew it was my fault this happened. Master Splinter grew worried for our fearless leader, and they both agreed Leo and me need a little time to think. So they planned a trip to Japan. Originally it was just a vacation for Splinter and Leo, but then Mikey wanted to go and sold them some mumbo jumbo that he would be moral support if Leo broke down again. Though Splinter knew Mikey just wanted a vacation, the old rat agreed. I expected for Donnie to leave too, but Don declined Splinter's offer.

So the week finally came that the month long healing process would begin. I kissed Leo goodbye, and though he would lie if I asked, I knew he was going to cry every day.

It's been a week, and as the days drag on, my heart has been drifting further away from my mate, and sailing to Don. It didn't help that he told me the reason he stayed was because he was more worried about me than he was Leo.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Don came to sit next to me on the couch. I subconsciously scooted closer to him. We were silent as we watched the football game on the television. I tried to ignore Don as much as possible since I felt so bad about Leo. But then I felt he was looking at me... Oh my God, his eyes. I looked back at Don then he said in a soft voice.

"I don't like to dance around the edge, so I'll just cut to what I want to ask, What's up with you and Leo?"

I could have thought of a good lie if I wanted to, but the moment he asked that, I knew what I would say,

"You." He looked at me confused, then I grasped his delicious cheeks and whispered,

"I've been in love with ya for five years now Donnie-boy. I wake up every mornin' wantin' to have ya next to me. I want to wake ya up with a cup of coffee and then have casual morning sex. I want to take ya out on dates and spoil ya rotten." Donnie looked at me, shocked, and I began to realize how big of an idiot I am,

"Ah shit, Don, I didn't-" then Don placed his hand against my crotch. I groaned and squirmed a little.

"... Is that why you always seem so hard?" I nodded and bit my lip as he dug the heel of his hand down and inhaled sharply.

"So it's your fault that I'm so horny every time I look at you? Are you saying that all this time I've envied Leo for getting to have you was all for not?"

"Yes!" I whined. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I was so aroused that my dick just came out of my pocket,

"Raphie..." Don's lust filled voice locked me in place. He started to stroke me. I cried out and bucked in his hand. Fuck I sounded like a virgin. I normally would have hated that, but I wasn't in the mood to care.

Don got off the couch and down on his knees before licking my head. It felt nice. After a few minutes of the gentle strokes of his tongue, I felt him take me inside his mouth completely. I heard him gag slightly, then bob his head up and down. I loved it. This was a dream. This had to be a dream. Donnie would never do this. But I was snapped out of the thought when I felt him go all the way down to my hilt then look up at me. I came in his mouth. Donnie made a little choking sound before swallowing. Donnie released me from his mouth and panted. I gently stroked his cheek.

One way or another, I ended up on my back while Don rode me. I held his delicious hips in my hands, resisting the urge to just fuck him while he made those beautiful churrs. He was so good. He was so SO good. In between cries and churrs, Donnie some how was able to still talk dirty to me.

"D-do you like that Raphie? *gasp* *pant* Is this what you think about when you fuck Leo? How much you want to impale me with your giant cock?" I lost it after that. I tightened my grip on his hips so he would stop moving and I began to thrust into him. His churrs and moans were louder and higher pitched. I moved faster as my need to cum rose. When he came, I lost it and pounded out my release inside him. Claiming his ass. I smeared some cum of mine on the outside of his butt, feeling pride swell in me as I marked him as mine. And he WAS mine. I softly growled at the thought of another alpha taking him.

For the rest of the day Donnie and I chilled on the couch. I took him again and again, feeling pride every time I marked him. There was one point that we realized we both had a kink for my punching bag, so while my Donnie... MY Donnie held onto the punching bag, I had one of his legs draped over my shoulder as I made love to him. I don't think it was really the SEX that made me want to continuously pound in him, but the fact Donnie wanted me.

That night we were on his bed and holding each other. I could tell he was upset about something... Did he not want to be with me?

"Don, if ya don't wanna be mates then-"

"NO!" I was surprise and relieved at the sincerity in his voice. He continued though,

"I-I want to be yours Raphie... That's why I need to know... Would you choose Leo over me?" I could hear the spite in his voice when he said Leo. He felt threatened Leo would take me from him... Just like how I felt threatened that an alpha might take away MY Donnie.

I smiled about how protective we both were towards each other, and I kissed his forehead.

"No,"

"Even if he breaks down when he finds out about... Us?" I paused as I realized this was the reason why this relationship couldn't work. Shit shit shit SHIT! Had I just condemned Leo to a bucket load of hell? Had I just started a relationship that would ruin everyone and everything?

I cried into Donnie's arms. He comforted me silently.

We continued to have sex for the rest of the month, but there was no passion like there was the first time.

Donnie was crushed because he thought I would pick Leo over him. When he was like this, I knew there was no way of telling him otherwise unless I proved him wrong. Which made me determined to prove Donnie wrong. I would brake up with Leo no matter what!

When the day came to Leo's return I was ready to tell him I was done, but then he hugged me and gave me a big kiss that seemed to last forever. Leo told me how he missed me so much and how he was ready to start our relationship back up. I could feel Donnie staring at us. I could feel his desperate pleas. I had to make a decision!

~~~The End~~~

AN: ha! You don't get to know who Raph chooses!

It's open for your own interpretation.


End file.
